Secret Love
by sasukelovesnaruto
Summary: Harry and Draco love each other but are not showing their feelings. But one morning everything changes and Harry's feelings are revealed.....


Secret love!

For a long time Draco Malfoy had been sneaking into Gryffindor tower and into the boy's dormitory to creep into bed with Harry Potter. He cherished this secret love for Harry and although he had shown hatred towards Harry ever since first year he had always desired to be the one that Harry loved. Every Friday night he would creep into Harry's bed and make sure he crept back to Slytherin dormitory before the break of dawn to make sure he didn't get caught, and he never did.

However he did not know that every Saturday night Harry would sneak into Slytherin dormitory and creep very quietly into Draco's bed. He would then do the same as Draco did and luckily he never got caught either.

But one Sunday morning Harry overslept. Draco woke up to find Harry sleeping silently next to him. He looked around. All the other sixth year Slytherin boys were sound asleep. He silently slipped his arm around Harry and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. He then whispered 'I love you, Harry' into his ear. About 10 minutes later he felt like he wasn't the only one awake. He looked round and saw Crabbe stretching and rubbing his eyes. He quickly withdrew his arm from around Harry's neck and regretfully started hitting Harry shouting "Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of my bed!"

Harry woke with a start. He soon realised what had happened. He jumped out of Draco's bed, ran full pelt out of the Slytherin common room, all the way up to the seventh floor, gave the Fat Lady the password and sprinted up into the boy's dormitory, where he found Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean staring at him with bewilderment. Ron dropped the chess piece he had been currently holding.

"Harry, where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron asked.

"Umm, I went out for an early morning walk." Harry stammered.

"In your pyjamas?" Ron said questioningly.

"Just leave it, Ron!" He said, "Who cares if I went out for a walk in my pyjamas!"

'Oh god' Harry thought as he looked at his timetable. He had double potions first thing on Monday morning with the Slytherins. 'Oh well' he thought. He had a whole day to come up with an excuse of why he had been in Draco Malfoy's bed. He stayed in Gryffindor tower all day not daring to go out in case he ran into the Slytherins, even worse Draco. He was heartbroken. He knew Draco would never feel the same way about him. He had loved him since he had laid eyes on him but knew that it would be an unrequited love.

The next morning he got changed slowly, making sure he looked his best. He cautiously climbed out of the portrait hole and made his way down to the dungeons taking lots of detours to make sure he didn't run into anyone and also making himself late for Potions.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your lateness, Mr Potter." stated Snape as soon as he walked in.

Several Slytherins sniggered as he walked past but he had a feeling it had nothing to do with him being late. After 10 minutes a piece of screwed up paper flew past Harry's head and landed just in front of him. He unfolded it warily. 'Stay away from me, you queer' it said. Harry looked around to see the Slytherins crying with silent laughter. He looked at Draco, his eyes glistening with tears. Draco turned away smirking but inside his head his mind was burning with regret. He hated the fact that his friends were sniggering at Harry. If only they knew what Draco got up to on Friday nights. Thank god they didn't. That would ruin his reputation for sure.

Throughout the day, Harry suffered many more embarrassing moments. Hermione and Ron told him to ignore them but the humiliation burned inside him. He managed to get through the rest of the day but by the evening he was ready to leave Hogwarts. He told Hermione that he wasn't hungry so he wouldn't be going down to dinner.

"Harry, you've got to stand up for yourself," Hermione exclaimed, "You can't show them that it's bothering you."

In the end Harry couldn't be bothered to argue. He followed Hermione and Ron to the Great Hall but as soon as they stepped through the doors he wished he hadn't.

"Hey Draco, look its lover boy!" shouted Blaise Zabini from the other end of the hall.

Everybody turned to look at Harry. Most people were giggling. It was obvious that the previous mornings events had found their way round the school. As Harry walked past the sixth year Slytherins he saw Draco cheeks flash red.

After half an hour he couldn't stand the humiliation any longer.

"I'm going for a walk," He told Hermione and Ron. "I'll meet you in the common room later."

He stepped out into the fresh air and walked silently across the grounds. He didn't know where to go but he knew he would be gone long enough to avoid any embarrassing encounters with anyone.

After about 2 hours he made his way back up to castle. He climbed up the grand staircase and up to the seventh floor. As he made his way to the common room he heard a small sound. He stopped.

"Psst." came a small voice.

He turned around. A small wooden door had appeared where there had been a blank wall a few seconds ago. He walked over to the door. It was slightly ajar. He opened it wide and walked into a small room with a fireplace, bed and rug. As he walked further into the room the door closed behind him. He swivelled round. There stood Draco Malfoy.

"Hi." Draco murmured quietly.

"Draco," cried Harry, "what…"

But at that point he talked no further. For a pair of lips had crashed with his. Before he knew it he had fallen back onto the bed. The kiss was gentle but firm. Soft but passionate. Draco's arms were wrapped round his body and Harry's hands were running through Draco's soft blonde hair. Before they knew it their tongues were colliding and their hands were touching and feeling, ripping clothes off as they made their way down each others strong, muscular bodies. The love they had kept secret for six years was now flowing out of their mouths and neither Harry nor Draco ever wanted this moment to end.


End file.
